Clubbing for an Enforcer
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Ginoza never thought of the consequences of his psycho pass clouded and now all he wants is to go out clubbing but he can't go without an Inspector, obviously he asks Akane for help.


It was Saturday night and he lay in the dorms bored out of his skull. He never truly thought about the consequences of his psycho pass clouding until it finally clouded to the point of no return. Of course he did worry, his best friend and father were both latent criminals but he refused to be such a thing but here he was, locked in the kennels on a saturday night. He watched as Akane walked into the sitting area and found him sprawled on the couch with a magazine.

"You wanted to speak to me," Akane asked taking the seat opposite him. She sunk into the chairs and could faintly smell the scotch and the cigarettes from Masaoka and Kogami. Even the light smell of cheap cologne that Kagari wore still hung in the air.

"You don't have to be formal with me, I wanted to talk to you about a personal matter," he spoke sitting up properly, setting down his magazine and turning to face her properly. "When my Psycho pass clouded I never thought of the issues I would have with it. But-" he stopped to look at Akane who was somewhat taken back by his little story. "Sorry, I shouldn't,"

"Sorry, I was a little shocked that you want to talk to me about personal problems,"

"I can't ask anyone else really, anyway, I soon realised that I don't have a girlfriend-" the look on Akane's face forced him to stop. The direction he was going in was misleading and he had to change the course quickly, "I'm not asking you out well I am, well, I want to go to a night club. Maybe meet a girl, so I'd like for you to escort me to such a place," Akane's blush vanished and she nodded slowly. She brought out the gadget that changed her clothes and quickly found something suitable for a night club. Ginoza quickly rushed to get changed from his joggers and vest top and returned moments later looking very nice.

Akane authorised his leave and the two headed to a night club that wasn't too far from their head quarters. Ginoza felt nervous to enter but did so slowly. Of course he had been in a night club before but it was to catch a criminal and not to party himself. He followed Akane into a sea of people where she ordered to alcoholic drinks. They were not like the ones his father used to drink, in fact this was holy water compared to what his father drank.

Nonetheless they took their drinks and sat at a table on their own. They were simply trying to soak up what happened here, the large booming music that defended the ear drum was relentless, never ending and neither was the thudding in the MWPSB's workers heads. They watched as many female and male partners danced close together, rubbing very intimately.

Akane held her hand out and led him to the dance floor. She took his hand and brought their bodies close together which earned herself tainted red cheeks from her partner, "I'm preparing you," and so she slowly danced into his body her hips revolving into his. He stepped back but she shook her head and brought him in. She gabbed his wrist and activated a special mode to alarm her if he was in any danger.

Ginoza was soon going with the flow when a male came over to take a hold of Akane. He stood behind her and took her hips and ground himself into them and she inched back into him, "Go join her. She is alone," she pointed to a blonde swaying to the side on her own and he walked over and was slowly dancing with the blonde.

"That your boyfriend?" The guy from behind asked. She shook her head and turned to the guy and changed the dance moves and he followed suit. He held her hands as she swayed to the music.

"More like a colleague," she responded to the male. He wasn't that handsome but she danced none the less with him, grinding her small body into his. She left herself plenty space and her focus remained on Ginoza who was stepping side to side with the nice blonde haired female. Akane noticed that her friends had joined them and he was out of his league. She excused herself from the male and walked over to the group of females.

"Wow, I love your hair," Akane giggled idiotically to the blonde Ginoza was originally dancing with.

"Thank you. Your dress is so cute," She returned the compliment. She swayed along to the music with Ginoza and the other four girls.

"AKANE!" She turned to see her friend Kaori. She rushed over and hugged the girl and they moved to a table followed by Kaori's work friends. They sat down and were having a nice time when they heard a scream and by reflex Akane was standing up.

Ginoza was on the floor being held by the bartender. He looked pissed as the blonde haired girl cried softly. Akane rushed over and quickly flipped the bartender and helped Ginoza up, "Pinning the police down like that is against the law," Akane hissed.

"THIS IS A LATENT CRIMINAL NOT A MEMBER OF THE MWPSB!" He screamed. The music turned off and everyone fell to the back of the room. Kaori walked closer to them and watched as Ginoza pulled out his badge.

"I'm an Enforcer and I have my Inspector here. So I am not out of the law," The bartender shook his head and Akane walked over to the blonde and pushed her back. She had heard the blonde mutter an insult toward Ginoza and couldn't stand for it.

"He used to be an Inspector but the job became to stressful so he was demoted. It happens a lot in our field," Kaori walked over to Akane and the stunned Ginoza and took his hand. She led him to the dance floor where the music began again and danced with him. Akane was thankful that Kaori danced with him. She smiled softly at the two hit it off and she took a seat at the bar where a male walked over to her. He smiled softly and she recognised those eyes, "Thanks for bringing him out and standing up for him. He said the same thing for me," Akane laughed and was saddned as he walked away. She rushed over to Ginoza and turned him round. The two smiled softly as his fur lined jacket and shaggy black hair vanished from their sights.

"Kou," was all they could whisper.

...

**I don't know what to say.**

**Hope you liked.**


End file.
